Factions
In Veronica Roth’s novel entitled ''Divergent'', Beatrice Prior’s society is divided into five factions, each dedicated to the cultivation of a particular virtue. These are: Abnegation, Erudite, Dauntless, Amity, and Candor. On an appointed day of every year, all sixteen-year-old's must select the faction to which they will devote for the rest of their lives with after taking a placement test. Abnegation (The Selfless) The faction that values selflessness in the service of others. These are ones who do community service. The dystopic society of Chicago is ruled by a council of fifty people, composed entirely of representatives from Abnegation because their faction is incorruptible, due to their commitment to selflessness. Abnegations color is grey. They must wear all grey loose fitting clothes to not attract attention to themselves. They can also wear a plain watch. Notable Abnegation *Natalie Prior (transferred from Dauntless) *Andrew Prior (transferred from Erudite) *Caleb Prior (transferred to Erudite) *Tris Prior (transferred to Dauntless) *Tobias Eaton (transferred to Dauntless) *Marcus Eaton *Evelyn Johnson-Eaton (transferred from Erudite) *Robert Black (transferred to Amity) *Susan Black *Bob Black Erudite (The Intelligent) "Bookcases line the walls on either side of me, but they seem to be decorative more than anything, because computers occupy the tables in the center of the room, and no one is reading. The Erudites stare at screens with tense eyes, focused." According to the norms of the faction, it is dictated that a faction member must wear at least one blue article of clothing at a time, because blue causes the body to release calming chemicals which attest to their saying, a calm mind is a clear mind. It is also noted that Erudites are big on speeches and that Eloquence are for them. Notable Erudite *Andrew Prior (transferred to Abnegation) *Caleb Prior (transferred from Abnegation) *Evelyn Johnson-Eaton (transferred to Abnegation) *Tori Wu (transferred to Dauntless) *Cara *Jeanine Matthews *Edward (transferred to Dauntless) *George Wu (transferred to Dauntless) *Will (transferred to Dauntless) *Elia *Fernando *Myra (transferred to Dauntless) Dauntless (The Brave) Dauntless are those who are brave, fearless almost. They strive to become fearless and indestructibility. The Dauntless are those who guard the fence, making sure no one gets in or out, and are the best soldiers. *Tris (transferred from Abnegation) *Tobias (transferred from Abnegation) *Christina (transferred from Candor) *Crystal (transferred from Candor) *Emily (from Amity) *Ophelia (from Candor) *Sierra *Aaron (to factionless) Amity (The Peaceful) The faction who values peace above else. The ones who try to make everything peaceful. Members of the Amity Faction are dressed in red or yellow. Every time Tris sees them, they look kind, loving and free. Amity children are seen playing hand clapping games and singing songs. They mostly have a laid back happy go lucky attitudes and are viewed as artists. Yet despite that, Amity has given Chicago understanding counselors and caretakers. Robert Black is known to have chosen this faction. He readily hugs Tris and notes of her bruises. He told her to go back to Abnegation and that they would make an exception of her but she refused. He says she should be happy. A trait of every Amity that he wanted for her but she rebuked him and says, “the goal of my life isn’t just... to be happy.” Known Amity *Robert Black (transferred from Abnegation) *Johanna Reyes (transferred from Candor) Candor (The Honest) The faction that values honesty. The ones who can’t even tell one little lie. A member of the Candor faction can be recognized because of his black suit and white tie, a Candor standard uniform. They see the truth as black and white so that is what they wear. Through the years, the Candor Faction provided the people with trustworthy and sound leaders in law. Candor children are seen to make wide gestures with their hands and appear to be arguing. They are very truthful and would even frankly and tactlessly say what they feel. The candor initiation does not utilize simulation but utilize lie detectors tests and truth serum. An initiate sits in front of everyone and are asked a load of really personal questions. According to Christina, the theory is that if the person reveals all his secrets, he has no desire to lie about anything because the worst is already in the open. Notable Candor *Christina (transferred to Dauntless) *Albert (transferred to Dauntless) *Peter Hayes (transferred to Dauntless) *Molly Atwood (transferred to Dauntless) *Drew (transferred to Dauntless) *Johanna Reyes (transferred to Amity) *Bobby *Jack Kang Factionless There is one more group that is not part of the social classes or factions. These are the factionless. These are the people who failed to complete their initiation into whatever faction they chose and live in poverty, doing the work no one else wants to do. They are the janitors, construction workers and garbage collectors. They are the ones who make fabric, operate trains and drive buses. In return for their work they get food and clothing. They live in places in collapsed roads, empty subways full of trash and sewage.It is later found that they have the highest number of divergent. yup Notable factionless: Edward (From dauntless) Evelyn Johnson/Eaton (From Abnegation) References *Divergent by Veronica Roth, 2011 *Insurgent by Veronica Roth, 2012 *Allegiant by Veronica Roth, 2013 Category:Factions